tal para cual
by blackhatake
Summary: eres una chica muy hermosa blanca cabello negro y con un buen cuerpo tu nombre es katt eras un poco rara de echo te tendían a confundir con un chico debido a tu personalidad ,eras una pervertida eso si te la pasabas leyendo el icha icha paradise eres de konoha pero debido a que orochimaru te llevo con el ya poseías el sharingan .todo cambio cuando conoiste a cierto peligris


Kakashi y katt :

Tú eras una chica muy hermosa blanca con buen cuerpo y el cabello largo color negro los ojos iguales a tu cabello y un poco rara buena algunas veces te tendían a confundir con un chico ,debido a tu personalidad eras seria aunque también extrovertida cuando alguien te caía bien. eras pervertida de hecho tu libro favorito es icha icha Paradise eres de konoha pero debido a cierta situación estas con orochimaru porque vio en ti algo especial poseías un keke guenguai a lo cual él quería tener debido a que estas con el conociste a sasuke de hecho lo consideras tu hermano y son muy unidos pero ya tu tenías 20 años y kabuto te quería hacer su esposa por lo cual HUISTE DE HAY Y LLEGASTE A KONOHA SASUKE SE QUEDO PARA DESTRUIR A OROCHIMARU PERO QUEDARON EN VOLVERSE A ENCONTRAR PERO POR COSAS DEL DESTINO CUANDO CONOCISTE A CIERTO NINJA TE QUEDASTE ENAMORADA DE EL YA VEREMOS QUE PASA . PESIMO SUSMARY PERDON.

Era un dia normal y corriente en konoha este ere el dia en que te hiban a presentar a kakashi claro ya tu sabias historias de el lo conocias x su famoso apodo ninja que copia , ya tsunade te había presentado a los demás naruto , sakura, ino, shikamaru, estabas sentada de lo mas relajada en un árbol fuera de la oficina de tsunade leyendo tu libro favorito osea el icha icha Paradise tan entretenida estabas que no te diste cuenta que te estaban hablando mejor dicho gritando kattttttt x dios deja eso y entra de una vez tengo rato llamándote y tu nada grito tsunade la mire y entre tsunade me miraba con una cara de muy pocos amigos quiero q conozcas a alguien y este también de x si ya llegó tarde dijo mire a quien me señalaba detalladamente y el hizo lo mismo me le acerque valla conque este es el famoso ninja que copia kakashi hatake si no me equivoco es un honor conocerte le dije el me miro y me respondió así es al parecer sabes quién soy y tu quien eres dijo serio katt le dije nos miramos un momento luego le dije tsunade sama me retiro y desaparecí en una nube de humo . kakashi miro a tsunade ella es asi de por si contigo jiraha y ahora katt tamnien xq tengo q estar rodeada de pervertidos x dios dijo tsunade tsunade sama quien es ella * y le conto todo hacerca de mí y también es una pervertida como ya lo dije se parece mucho a ti * x lo pervertida dijo kakashi apaerte de eso me saca de quisio fácilmente pero es exenle en lo que hace de, seguro se fue para seguir leyendo ese libro . tu mientras estabas conversando con gay y asuma heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy gritaste de repente asustando a los otros me puedes traer una botella de sake el dueño del bar me miro un poco sorprendido y se fue a buscar la botella gay me miraba hablando de lo mas emocionado y azuma mirándome y regañándome un poco serio katt compórtate no grites así ya te pareces a este y señalo a gay que seguía inspirado cuando el señor llego le agradeci y empece a tomar pero de pronto gay empezó a gritar kakashi mi eterno rival x lo cual del susto bote todo el sake y mire a gay seria azuma se dio cuenta y se empezó alejar poco a poco , gay seguía gritando no sé qué cosas de duelos cuando de repente lo agarre desprevenido por el chaleco y lo acerque a mi rostro gay dije despacio y mirándolo a los ojos él estaba sudando y tratando de escaparce mi sake dije aun mirándolo el empezó a llamar al señor pidiendo el sake todo asustado el señor llego lo dejo y se fue huyendo de hay al ver el sake lo solte y me senté de lo más feliz a tomarlo al ver que todo se había calmado azuma volvió burlándose de lo lindo de gay , y llamo a kakshi él se acercó sonriendo valla gay primera vez que te veo asustado le dijo gay lo miro refunfuño no sé qué cosas y azuma miraba a kakashi con una mirada divertida y este hacia lo mismo él se sentó al lado de azuma yo lo mire luego vi mi copa y se la ofreci toma y se la di el me vio sorprendido igual que los demás *que * tuturutú empezó a decir gay yo que dije le diste sake a kakashi termino azuma si dije de lo más tranquila xq* acaso lo conoces tú no eres haci con cualquiera dijo este mire a kakashi le sonreí y mire a mis amigos aja lo conozco *le sonreíste a kakashi* o dios esto si es raro termino gritando gay no es para tanto dije aun mirando a kakashi el me miraba también yo creo saber lo que pasa aquí y gay se me acerco mirándome a los ojos te gusta mi rival dijo serio , yo le sostuve la mirada luego vi azuma q me miraba sorprendido y luego mire a kakashi q me miraba curioso no me gusta dije de lo más relajada aunque no puedo negar lo guapo que es eso es todo ahora si gay y azuma estaban con la boca abierta y kakashi me miraba fijamente ya bueno ya cálmense de una vez bueno ya es tarde me voy adiós chicos me despedí de cada uno con un beso en la mejilla y desparecí en una nube de humo kakashi se quedó mirando azuma y gay , que acaba de suceder pregunto gay y azuma todavía estaban sorprendidos hay lo volvió hacer no te preocupes le caíste bien eso mismo paso con nosotros dijo azuma pero hace mucho que no pasaba dijo gay , aja x eso yo vivo diciéndole q deje de comportarse así pero es inútil, la mayoría del tiempo parece un chico pero vez de rente se le sale lo femenina dijo azuma suspirando , kakashi se les quedo mirando y liego saco su libro, hay va el otro dijo gay suspirando kakashi levanto la vista y se les quedo mirando ,lo que pasa es que katt es igual siempre estamos hablando pero cuando nos descuidamos saca el libro y se pone a leer le he dicho q lo deje, que no se ve bien que una mujer lea eso y sale con su feminismo y se pone de un humor ,hay tres cosa que debes saber de ella xq ya para ella eres su amigo no te sorprendas cuando te abrace o te bese . Cuando te agarre un poco más de confianza te va a celar pero no te preocupes ella es haci , a a o quiera

luchar contigo y sobre todo tu , ya que te admira aunque no lo demuestre a pesar de que la veas seria y pasota como ella sola cuando hablábamos de ti algunas veces dejaba de leer ese bendito libro para prestar atención ya eso es un milagro dijo azuma eso es verdad a y lo demás que tienes que saber es que como lo acabas de ver hace rato nunca le botes su sake , y no le hables acerca de su libro eso es sagrado para ella luego gay se dio cuenta de con quien hablaba que le vas a estar diciendo tú de ese libro si eres igual a y la otra cosa y la más importante protege, cela ,y cuida a sus amigos como una fiera sinceramente ya lo comprobamos termino diciendo gay todo emocionado con lágrimas en los ojos , cuando * pregunto kakashi un poco sorprendido lo que pasa es que como tu estabas en esa misión de un año no sabes nada aun ,bueno ya tsunade sama te habrá contado quien es y su pasado kakashi asintió bueno ya había pasado un mes desde su llegada ya había hecho amigos se hizo amiga de naruto y los demás pero para probar que no era una espía le hicieron creer que akatsuki se había llevado a naruto un grupo de ambus estaba con naruto claro el cedado ,ella no dijo ni pio los vio a tsunade y se retiro tsunade había mandado un grupo de anbus que la siguieran pero los despisto no dejo rastro alguno como,lo hizo ni idea, pero ese dia no supimos más de ella al dia siguiente en la tarde volvió con naruto en brazos y con el grupo de anbus casi muertos sinceramente y los traia ella sola, fue increíble todavía nos preguntamos como lo hizo dijo azuma, kakashi estaba totalmente asombrado pero no lo demostró es increíble en realidad dijo al fin si eso mismo pessamos nosotros mm bueno adiós y desaparecio en una n ube de humo gay y azuma se miraron algunas veces me pregunto si estos dos no serán familia dijo azuma , ujm dijo gay. Al dia siguiente te levantaste te bañaste y luego fuiste a buscar a naruto para desayunar esa era tu rutina desde que se conocieron llegaste a la casa de naruto tocaste pero no te respondio y como siempre entraste x la ventana de su habitación y lo viste todo dormidote Naru empezaste a llamarlo así le decías tú , Naru seguiste llamándolo y el nada suspiraste bueno ya que te sentaste en su cama y empezaste a sobarle e l cabello lo colocaste sobre tus piernas y le diste un beso en la mejilla mi bebe despierta hay si se despertó todo asustándote y mirándote sorprendido tú le sonreíste te le acercaste y le volviste a dar un beso como estas * le preguntaste él todavía te miraba sorprendido katt cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me asustes de esa manera me dijo yo lo mire te pregunte que como estabas y luego lo mire de cómo estaba vestido estaba solo con el pantalón de su pijama y sin camisa me le quede mirando un buen rato no se para que pregunto eso si estás muuuuy bien le dije con una media sonrisa el me miro y luego se vio él se puso todo rojo y grito no me mires así y salió corriendo a bañarse mientras él se bañaba podía escuchar como refunfuñaba me empecé a reír y no te rías grito el desde el baño , le acomode la habitación y le deje su ropa sobre la cama mientras lo esperaba en el comedor leyendo mi libro , al rato bajo y se me quedo mirando katt dijo levante la mirada y lo vi lo llame para que se acercara cuando lo hizo lo abrace te quiero mi bebe le dije el me abrazo más fuerte yo también, todavía se me hace extraño que me trates así , nunca nadie me había tratado con…dijo, amor termine de decir que no te parezca extraño ya sabes q desde que nos conocimos te quiero y mucho te veo como un hermano pequeño, mi hermano pequeño…bueno aunque algunas veces te veo de otra forma dije separándome de él y moviendo las cejas , se puso todo rojo de nuevo ya vas a empezar , bueno vámonos de una vez me agarro de la mano y nos fuimos a ichiraku , cuando llegamos nos sentamos y gritamos viejo danos nuestro ramen de cerdo él nos vio y se empezó a reir ok ok ya se los traigo al rato llego con lo que le pedimos y empezamos a comer ,cuando terminamos nos despedimos del viejo, y empezamos a caminar agarrados de la mano a lo lejos vimos a ino y a shikamaru cuando nos acercamos los salude a ino con un abrazo y a shika con un beso en la mejilla ,que hubo shika le dije , el me miro y me sonrió todo bien katt y mi suegrita como esta * le pregunte de lo mas relajada el me miro serio no le digas asi, de x si es muy problemática se la pasa preguntando x ti dijo suspirando , ino y naruto estaban privados de la risa , empezamos a caminar hacia la floristería de ino cuando entramos salude a la mama de ino los chicos no entendían xq yo me las llevaba también con sus padres y dónde está mi inochi * pregunte ella me miro y sonrío está en una misión katt ,a ven aquí me agarro x la mano y me llevo a la cocina el sábado tenemos reunión va ser aquí ya que inochi no está me dijo sonriendo , ok aquí estaré y me fui a la floristería donde estaban los chicos ino me miraba con los ojos entrecerados y naruto negaba con la cabeza igual que shikamaru , bueno me voy me despedi de cada uno adiós chicos y saque mi libro y me fui caminando antes de salir de la floristería vi a shikamaru y le dije hoy me quedo en tu casa dije mirándolo de arriba abajo y mordiéndome el labio y me fui , ino estaba privada de la risa xq shika se había sonrojado y naruto todo rojo y negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba leyendo de lo lindo me recordé q me tocaba ir a ver a hinata y de hay saludaba a neji y a hisashi cuando llegue guarde mi libro y toque al rato me abrieron y entre al pasar x el patio vi a neji entrenando y me acerque q tal mi angel le dije el me miro serio no me veas asi que tú sabes q me da igual y le di un beso en la frente se sonrojo katt te he dicho muchas veces q no hagas eso dijo serio , yo lo mire y le dije y te vuelvo a decir como las otras veces q me da igual dije de lo más relajada bueno te dejo entrenando y me fui a buscar a hinata como no la encontraba entre al despacho de hissahi lo salude y empece a gritar llamando a hinata hinaaaaaaaaaaa donnde estas * al rato la veo q sale toda timida como siempre aaaquii dijo tartamudeando la abrace y empezamos a conversar bueno yo más q ella , me invito almorzar después de eso me despedi y me fui a la ofina de tsunade cuando lle gue la vi que estaba de un humor de perros ni cuenta se dio que había llegado


End file.
